Valentine's Day for the Bard
by Skyrah the Crazy Fangirl
Summary: Binary Bard is faced with a problem when he realizes that Valentine's Day is coming and has to buy a gift for Black Widow. Takes place after Poptropica Fanfiction and contains a bonus online conversation between Dr. Hare and someone from his past. Rated T because Lone Icicle is in it. Enough said.
1. Valentine's Day for the Bard

"Hey Mordred? Do we have any flour?" Lone Icicle asked from the kitchen while Binary Bard worked on Merlin, his robotic owl that his friend (and one of his adopted daughters), Fearless Bear, had somehow gotten back for him.

"Hm? Yah, in the cupboard to the right," he replied, not thinking about what was coming up the next day.

"Thanks! I hope they like these cookies," Lone Icicle muttered, dumping some flour into a bowl. "Mostly I just hope they turn out ok. Every time I cook, something ends up catching on fire, exploding, or just burned."

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Binary Bard cried, running into the kitchen.

Lone Icicle gave Binary Bard a look that said "What drugs are you taking?" "Don't you know what's coming up, or are you so absorbed into your robot you can't even pay attention to your lovely girl?"

"Hey! I pay plenty of attention to Charlotte! Keep her out of this!" Binary Bard scolded the younger girl.

"Binary Bard, don't you know what tomorrow is?" Fearless Bear asked softly, causing the cyborg to jump; he hadn't know that she was there.

"Well, tomorrow's Sunday," he remarked. "What's your point?"

Lone Icicle sighed in frustration. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, Mr. Smarty Pants."

"What?!" Binary Bard cried. How could he have forgotten?! He needed to get something for Black Widow; he had promised himself that for every holiday when it was appropriate he would get something for her.

"You didn't know? With that cyborg brain of yours, I'd think you'd know everything," Lone Icicle remarked a little rudely.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Binary Bard asked.

"She saw something that she didn't like," Fearless Bear answered for her sister, handing a box of cocoa powder to Lone Icicle. "She doesn't want to talk about it, and she hopes the cookies will change his-I mean, their mind."

"That's right, so don't push. If I were you, I'd be out looking for something for Charlotte," Lone Icicle suggested. "And me and Fearless Bear will be here, hoping the cookies don't explode in a fiery inferno."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Go to look for a gift, that is," Binary Bard added as he ran outside, grabbing his wallet.

Pretendthisisaline

Binary Bard drove into a parking lot, parked his car, and ran inside the mall. He was browsing through the Valentine's Day section, when he almost ran into Dr. Hare.

"Harvey! What are you doing here?" Binary Bard asked, surprised.

"Hey Mordred! I'm here because Lone Icicle kicked me and Director D out. Some big secret or something. Anyway, I decided to do something for my crushes for Valentine's Day. What about you?" Dr. Hare asked as he grabbed a purple teddy bear off of a shelf and placed it into his basket.

Binary Bard laughed. "You're getting a teddy bear for Lone Icicle? I don't think she's the type to sleep with one." Then Binary Bard realized what Dr. Hare had said. "Wait, _crushes_?"

Dr. Hare nodded. "Yah, just two. Lone Icicle and...shall I say childhood friend? Yah, a childhood friend. I noticed you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, right. I came here to get something for Charlotte. I had completely forgotten about Valentine's Day," Binary Bard explained. "Where's Director D?"

"Maybe you should be looking out from behind," a deep, scary voice said, causing Binary Bard to jump and Dr. Hare laugh hysterically. Binary Bard glared at Director D, as the director stood smirking and trying to hold in his laughter.

"He's right behind you," Dr. Hare managed to say in between giggles. "The look on your face!"

"That wasn't funny!" Binary Bard said. "How did you manage to make your voice sound like that?"

"Practice," Director D shrugged, now using his normal voice. "I used to prank Lone Icicle all the time, but she didn't jump 10 feet like you did."

"Ha ha, very funny. Pranks aside, I need your help," Binary Bard said.

"Well, what do you need?" Director D asked as he grabbed a chocolate heart and showed it to Dr. Hare. Dr. Hare took one look at it, grabbed it and placed it into his basket.

"Well, I've never really gave anyone anything for Valentine's Day, so I don't know what to get for Charlotte," Binary Bard admitted. "Do you have any advice?"

"My best advice for you is to not randomly grab the first thing you see like Harvey's doing," Director D suggested, earning a glare from Dr. Hare.

"No, I'm serious," Binary Bard said as Dr. Hare shoved Director D into a display of Valentine's Day cards. "And Harvey, stop pushing Director D."

"It's not my fault he's not listening. I told him I was getting gifts for two girls, not just one," Dr. Hare said as Director D recovered from the attack.

"Right," Director D said skeptically. "Anyway, just get her what she likes. Like for example, Lone Icicle loves chocolate. It would look better for Harvey for him to buy chocolate instead of flowers or something. Charlotte likes painting, right? Get her something she could paint."

"That's a great idea!" Binary Bard cried. "Thank you, Director D!"

"You're welcome. Good luck," Director D said as Dr. Hare ran to him.

"Wait, Mordred! I meant to ask this before I left, but have you seen my box of gunpowder? I had it on my desk, but when I went out to watch TV and returned a while later to my room it was gone. It's in an old cocoa powder box," Dr. Hare described.

"No, I'm sorry," Binary Bard apologized. "Maybe you misplaced it and can't remember?"

"I swear that I left it on my desk...Maybe you're right, Mordred," Dr. Hare said. "See ya later!" He hopped back to Director D as people gawked at him. Binary Bard wondered how Dr. Hare felt about it; he'd worn that bunny suit for as long as he knew him, but was he used to all the stares or did he secretly feel embarrassed?

"Focus, Mordred," he told himself. He could worry about his friend later, but right now he needed to find something for his girlfriend. He wandered down the aisles, but didn't see anything that was right for Black Widow.

When he was about to give up, he finally figured out the perfect gift. Paints; it seemed so obvious once he realized it, but doubt still clung onto him. What if Black Widow thought it was tacky?

"Oh, Mordred. Of course she'll like it if it's from you," he told himself as he grabbed a couple of pots of pink and red paint. He quickly payed for them and returned home.

Pretendthisisaline

When Binary Bard came inside, the first thing he saw was the oven, ruined and smoking. He sighed, remembering what Lone Icicle had said about her cooking. When he entered the living room, Lone Icicle was trying to hide behind some manga called "Ninjin Senpai".

"Lone Icicle? Why is did the oven explode?" Binary Bard asked as Lone Icicle slunk lower into the couch.

"Um...The cocoa powder I used may have turned out to be gunpowder?" Lone Icicle asked, wearing a cheesy smile. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"One second the cookies were baking, the next the oven exploded and was on fire," Fearless Bear sighed.

Binary Bard rolled his eyes. "Who were the cookies for, anyway?"

"I was making one for Harvey, one for Director D, one for Ringmaster Raven, and the rest were going to be up for free grabs," Lone Icicle said, then caught Binary Bard's look of confusion. "What?"

"You were going to give a Valentine's Day cookie to...Ringmaster Raven?" Binary Bard asked, slightly horrified.

"She wasn't. She said that only to make you go 'huh?'" Fearless Bear explained, giggling.

"Yah. Seriously, why would I give HIM a cookie? He killed my mom, separated me from my sister, and recently tried to take over the world again. Just saying," Lone Icicle pointed out. "Besides, it's not like anyone ships us."

"I guess that is true," Binary Bard laughed. The front door opened, and Director D and Dr. Hare came in.

"We're home!" Dr. Hare cried, then caught site of the smoking oven. "What happened to the oven?"

Director D laughed. "Lone Icicle, did you attempt to cook or bake?"

Lone Icicle smiled. "How'd you guess, Director D?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact I remember having to call the fire department when you insisted on making dinner for me once," Director D teased, coming into the living room and smiling to Lone Icicle.

Dr. Hare giggled. "You really had to call the fire department? What'd she do?"

"Set a pizza on fire. She tried taking it out of the oven and putting it out with a fire extinguisher, but the fire caught onto some oil and..." Director D trailed off, finally letting his laughter loose.

"Keep that up and I'll talk about our little excursion to the lake and me pushing you into it,you mischievous bastard," Lone Icicle threatened, trying to sound serious but unable resist giving a playful smirk.

"You wouldn't dare," Director D said, mock fear written on his face. Dr. Hare laughed at his friend's antics.

"I would. I already have, Director D," Lone Icicle said, changing her voice to sound eerily similar Ringmaster Raven's.

"Wait, who took away my sister?" Fearless Bear joked, causing everyone to laugh harder.

Binary Bard rolled his eyes and left as the younger poptropicans continued joking. He went back to his workshop and continued working on Merlin. Black Widow popped her head through the frame of the door.

"Since Lone Icicle apparently has an interest in exploding ovens, is it ok if I order a pizza tonight?" Black Widow asked.

"It's fine," Binary Bard answered. He hesitated, and Black Widow sensed that something was wrong.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Mordred?" Black Widow asked, coming in. The workshop was cluttered with spare parts, scraps of metal, and various half-finished projects. She stepped around them and walked toward her boyfriend.

"Well..." Binary Bard trailed off. "The last time I was in love, it was with the Princess of Arturus. I wasn't really in love; I just wanted to use her to take over Poptropica. I-I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow," he admitted, feeling stupid. He'd been hiding it, but around Black Widow there was no hiding.

"Mordred, it doesn't matter what happens. I'll always love you," Black Widow assured him, kissing him on the cheek and leaving behind a red lipstick smear on the metal side of his face.

Binary Bard stared off into space as Black Widow left the room. Why had he been so worried? Black Widow wouldn't judge him for what he got her and she was always happy with him, even if they argued sometimes.

"Binary Bard? Can I ask you something?" Fearless Bear asked, startling him.

"Um, yes," he answered, snapping out of his daydream. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow, is it ok for me to go to Monster Carnival Island to see him?" Fearless Bear asked, referring to her crush/boyfriend (Binary Bard wasn't sure what their current status was) Edgar. He was the current ringmaster of the carnival Ringmaster Raven used to run until Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle defeated the ringmaster the first time and Edgar took over.

"It's fine with me," Binary Bard said, screwing a screw onto Merlin's right wing. "You'll have to ask Charlotte for conformation."

"Thank you!" Fearless Bear said, hugging the cyborg and bounding back into the living room.

Binary Bard smiled. The day she and Lone Icicle had hired him, Black Widow, and Dr. Hare to fight Ringmaster Raven, his life had been changed once again by them. Now, he didn't know what he'd be like if the two girls hadn't encountered him at all. He'd probably still be evil, possibly ruling Poptropica, and never even thought of being Black Widow. Continuing to work on Merlin, eventually he had to admit he was tired. After eating a couple of slices of pizza, he got dressed for bed.

"Goodnight, Mordred," Black Widow whispered softly when Binary Bard crawled into bed.

"Goodnight, Charlotte," Binary Bard replied, kissing his girlfriend on her cheek. He fell asleep, waiting for the next day.

Pretendthisisaline

"Tell Edgar hi for me!" Lone Icicle called to her sister the next day as Fearless Bear began her travel to Monster Carnival Island.

"I will! See you later, sissy!" Fearless Bear called back. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"You too!" Lone Icicle said, then turned back to Binary Bard. "Aren't you going to give Charlotte your gift for her?"

"What? Oh, um, yes," Binary Bard stumbled. He ran back inside to grab the bag from the store, and went to the living room. Black Widow sat drawing as usual, and Dr. Hare was busy packing things into some fancy gift-wrapped boxes.

"Who's that for, your 'childhood friend'?" Binary Bard teased.

"Actually, yes it is. I'm going to take Lone Icicle's blimp to get to her home island," Dr. Hare said as he placed the purple teddy bear he had purchased earlier into a small bag.

"Do you have permission to take it?" Director D asked from across the room.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Dr. Hare said, running out as Lone Icicle walked in and went upstairs to her room..

"Hello, Charlotte," Binary Bard said nervously. Why was he nervous all of a sudden?

He tried gathering up his courage. "Um...Happy Valentine's Day," he said, handing his girlfriend the pink and red paints. "It's not much, but I know you like to paint and..." He trailed off and felt his face turn red with embarrassment.

Black Widow smiled. "Mordred, you're so sweet!" She cried, bringing a surprised Binary Bard into a hug.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, relaxing. Once again, his insecurity had tried to get the best of him and failed.

Director D smiled and winked at his friend. "Didn't I tell you? Women like it when you get them something they like."

"Hey Director D, Mordred and Charlotte! Have you seen my blimp?" Lone Icicle asked from upstairs.

Binary Bard and Black Widow froze, and Director D seemed to be having an inner conflict in his brain. The three former villains looked at each other and reached a silent agreement.

"Nope," they said at the same time. Lone Icicle grumbled something under her breath and after a few moments of awkward silence, everyone collapsed into a fit of laughter.

Binary Bard pulled Black Widow closer and kissed her. This was easily the best Valentine's Day he'd ever had.

My notes: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope you liked this! Also, the second chapter is a little thing I made of a conversation between Dr. Hare and his former girlfriend from NISS (only MikoTheFox knows the full story behind it besides me) online shortly before the events of "Valentine's Day for the Bard". I'm sure after seeing it you'll realize what Lone Icicle was upset about... And if you're wondering if there is a manga called "Ninjin Senpai", I don't think there is; it's a reference to something we did in Japanese class and my group called our project "Ninjin Senpai".


	2. Finding Her Again (V-Day Bonus)

Key:

Harley101 is Spotted Thunder.

CarrotsRGreat is Dr. Harvey Hare.

Harley101: Hey Harvey. X3

CarrotsRGreat: What do you want, Spotted Thunder? T_T

Harley101: I'm not "Harley" anymore? :(

CarrotsRGreat: Me not like you anymore?! Why would that be?!

Harley101: Developed some sarcasm I see. That's not why I'm trying to talk to you.

CarrotsRGreat: I already asked what you wanted.

Harley101: Harvey, I'm sorry.

CarrotsRGreat: ...That would've been nice about 7 YEARS AGO.

Harley101: (Insert frustrated sigh) Maybe I shouldn't have made fun of you, but I seriously miss you.

CarrotsRGreat: Really?

Harley101: Really. I've been kind of broken recently, and I think that's why. I feel guilty that I didn't apologize and I called you names.

CarrotsRGreat: ...I feel lonely. I like this girl, but she doesn't like me back.

Harley101: She's not the only one who likes you. TwT

CarrotsRGreat: :D I like you too, Harley.

Harley101: (Insert kiss from me to you)

CarrotsRGreat: I don't know where to meet you, but...

Harley101: But what?

CarrotsRGreat: Valentine's Day is coming.

Harley101: I'm still on Super Villain Island. I had tried being an adventurer, but I found it too uncouth. I'll stick with being a guard.

CarrotsRGreat: Then maybe...

Harley101: You'll come over? Please do!

CarrotsRGreat: Of couse! See ya Feb. 14! Love you. *Kisses you*

Harley101: Love you too. :)

My notes: You can tell why Lone Icicle didn't like this. Remember Spotted Thunder from Poptropica Fanfiction as Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear's neighbor? I have a whole backstory behind Dr. Hare and Spotted Thunder. And we know who that "childhood friend" was that he mentioned in "Valentine's Day for the Bard" is now! Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!


End file.
